Victory Imports Auto Center
Victory Imports Auto Center is a medium sized car workshop located on 487 29th Avenue in Fairview. Background As the name suggests this building is an car workshop with two floors plus roof. The ground floor of Victory Imports is designed for office and shop. In front of the main entrance is a cash desk and waiting room with vending machines and arcade games where customers could wait for their repaired cars as well as buy some engine oils, oil filters, gasoline and other items importatnt for cars. On this floor there are two offices and break room with kitchen appliances and sofas so mechanics and other employees could eat and rest there during breaks. There are also stairs that lead to the garages and to the roof. The lower floor consits mainly of workshops, garages as well as parking spaces and it has two entrances - both of them are driveways from the street. There are three workshops in total and all of them are filled with appliances and tools needed to repair cars such as wrenches, tires and batteries. In the underground parking there are several cars that are either ready or waiting for reparation. Apart from the parking and workshops in the lower level is another small office that is connected to small toilet and storage place filled with items related to the car reparation. One notable employee of the car workshop is: *Gary Altman - a mechanic at Victory Imports Auto Center. Behind the scenes *SWAT 4: Mission 5: Victory Imports Auto Center This car workshop is visited by SWAT officers on January 5th. The police recieved a 911 call from a mechanic named Gary Altman from Victory Imports Auto Center that some men are trying to steal one of the vehicles from the parking. Unfortunately the police officers who responded to the call forced the suspects into barricading themselves inside the auto center and they have taken Gary as a hostage. They are armed with handguns and submachine guns and are wearing casual clothes. All of them look young in their twenties. They desperately want to get out which means they are newbies. Further proof of them being amateurs is that no robbery of this kind has been reported recently. Unfortunately that means that they may accidentally or deliberately kill Altman. The SWAT officers must go inside to rescue Altman and other hostages as well as arrest or kill the robbers. Gallery Victory Imports Auto Center 000.PNG|Northern entrance to the car workshop. Victory Imports Auto Center 002.PNG|Tools and appliances on the work tables. Victory Imports Auto Center 003.PNG|An advertisment inside the auto center. Victory Imports Auto Center 004.PNG|One of the workshops inside the auto center. Victory Imports Auto Center 005.PNG|Tools and appliances on the work tables. Victory Imports Auto Center 006.PNG|Underground parking. Victory Imports Auto Center 007.PNG|Underground parking. Victory Imports Auto Center 008.PNG|Small storage. Victory Imports Auto Center 009.PNG|Small office in the lower level of the auto center. Victory Imports Auto Center 010.PNG|Another workshop. Victory Imports Auto Center 011.PNG|Office on the ground floor. Victory Imports Auto Center 012.PNG|Waiting room and the shop. Victory Imports Auto Center 013.PNG|The cash desk. Victory Imports Auto Center 014.PNG|A workshop seen from above. Victory Imports Auto Center 015.PNG|Another office. Victory Imports Auto Center 016.PNG|An advertisment inside the auto center. Victory Imports Auto Center 017.PNG|Shelves filled with oil filters and other items. Victory Imports Auto Center 018.PNG|Victory Imports Auto Center sign seen on the roof. Victory Imports Auto Center 019.PNG|Adverisments inside the auto center. Category:Places (SWAT4) Category:Businesses